


新人

by WingK



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: Cougar和Jensen成了洋娃娃工廠的新人，吸引了多數女性員工的目光。





	新人

兩個男性員工的加入，對這座洋娃娃工廠的產值似乎沒有太多幫助，不過在女性員工的招攬上倒是效果顯著。  
看肌肉賁發的大男人替小小的洋娃娃穿上紅底白點點的連身洋裝有種違和的趣味性，更有趣的是這兩個男的似乎還十分樂在其中。尤其是金髮的那位，身上Ｔ恤的鮮豔程度跟他手上正在穿的迷你洋裝不相上下，在把洋娃娃翻過來檢查穿衣情況時，還會對著跟著翻起的裙子和底下的兩條塑膠腿吹口哨。  
有點怪，但又傻得有點可愛。  
……就更別提另一個長髮男老是裸上身工作了，就算背景音是洋娃娃內建的「I love you Mommy」也毫不減損汗濕胸肌上那塊刺青的搶眼程度。這大概也是工廠產值沒甚麼增加的原因。

這兩個男人，不只上班時吸引住了所有人的目光，下班後那些女孩更不會放過他們。她們總是站在工廠門口外成群結隊搔首弄姿，讓破舊的工廠大門頓時變成酒店大廳。  
「嗨，帥哥，今天再一起去玩吧？」  
「好啊，載我們一程喔。」金髮男說，眉頭微皺嘴角上揚。一旁的長髮男看看那些女孩又看看金髮男，回了一個聳肩和一點微笑。

於是，常可以見到兩個大男人縮起長腿坐在機車後座；而不吝用短小的衣物顯示自己波大腿細的女孩在前座掌控著龍頭，領著他們跑了一間又一間的酒吧，度過一個又一個的荒唐夜晚及假日。  
有時男人們用自己微薄的薪水買杯烈酒互敬，更多時候是被拉入女孩兒的聚會裡暢飲她們點的一瓶又一瓶啤酒。

金髮男長相斯文，卻有著與氣質不符的精壯身材，那兩塊形狀完美的胸肌怎麼也看不膩；而戴著牛仔帽的長髮男簡直就是酷帥狂霸拽的具體化，光在旁看他仰起頭灌下啤酒的喉結起伏就可以看一整晚。  
有外表如此完美的男人陪著，反正女孩們聚在一起總不缺聊天話題，因此這兩個男人一個話很多但話題很乾、另一個連話都不說的這些缺點就可以不用這麼介意。而且看兩個男人講一些軍旅生活或沒頭沒腦的話題也不失為一種趣味。

除此之外，壓軸福利也是她們屢屢邀請他們的原因。  
就在最後載兩位男士回家的時候。原本只是一名較大膽的女孩子湊上前去，想跟感覺性格較開朗的金髮男討一個再見之吻，結果卻意外換得安靜長髮男的嘴對嘴吻別。  
舌頭是沒有伸進去，但嘴唇停留的時間足夠誠意。  
自此之後，每個當晚同行的女伴都能得到這麼樣一個誠意十足的吻，這對她們是個莫大的獎勵，於是她們樂此不疲，而長髮男也欣然給予。

但很少有人注意到；因著長髮男總是自然而然在道別的第一時間在每個女孩的唇上留下一記溫柔。  
她們之中從來沒有人得到來自金髮男的那個吻。


End file.
